millennium_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkness
Player: Flaming Centurion Canon: Konosuba (Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo!) Appearance: ''A tall, beautiful young woman, Darkness gives the appearance of a cool beauty. She has light blue eyes and straight, long blonde hair, usually kept in a ponytail tied with a braid and red hair clips secured on both sides of her bangs. She is usually seen clad in armor. ''Age: 18/19 Attributes: (LISTED BELOW) Durability: As a crusader, Darkness is able to withstand melee attacks and other powerful spells such as Explosions and Explosive magic. Swordsmanship: Darkness is able to wield a sword, albeit her horrible accuracy makes it so that she can never land a hit on her target when fighting against enemies. However, when Vanir possessed her, her strength increased to the point where she was able to fend off skilled adventurers. Stamina: Being a crusader, Darkness has a large reservoir of energy and vitality needed to fight in the front lines for an extended period of time. Masochist: Enjoys pain, verbally and physically, but not so much pain that she'll die from it. Means that she is drawn towards and favors dangerous situations. ----------------- Personality: Protective and has a just mindset. Can tell good from evil, usually relies on others for help. Friendly, kind and considerate, usually seen at the front of the group or charging into the fray. Somewhat of a pervert, Darkness being a masochist associates pain with sexual desire, fantasizes about getting abused and hurt, gets pleasure off of being insulted and injured but an overall loyal and trustworthy friend. Darkness is easily embarrassed by others, but shows little shame in attempting to embarrass others to get herself out of a situation. Darkness seems to be in a constant switch between being a very serious, honorable, down-to-earth person and being a hopeless disappointment of a Knight, an Adventurer and a Girl. Darkness' serious side shows her putting her duties as a Knight before anything else, fighting for what is right, not afraid to sacrifice herself for others, her will is unbreakable and extremely determined. On the other hand, Darkness' other half is an extremely warped masochistic pervert who believes that the perfect man is someone with an average life who will probably amount to nothing in life, she dreams of her lover being an alcoholic who abuses her with bottles and god knows what else, she's quick to make up lies to escape from situations such as arranged marriage by telling her own father that her friend's child is growing inside her, although she was raised from a very rich and prestigious background, her father claims that Darkness had a "little too much freedom" when she was growing up, which shaped the personality of our masochistic knight. Bio: Lalatina Ford Dustiness, usually known as Darkness, is one of the main female characters of the Konosuba series. Despite her nice appearance, she displays masochistic urges that baffle and annoys people to the point of disturbing the enemies they encounter. As such, she often intentionally puts herself in harm's way, like charging into the midst of a group of monsters, usually prompting a sharp remark by other characters regarding her excited reaction in an otherwise grave situation. Her masochism is rather extreme, deriving pleasure from both verbal and physical abuse, though her enjoyment sinks if it leads to public embarrassment. Even so, she prides herself as a crusader and can act mature when necessary. Though she seems rather cold upon first impression, she is actually very kind and caring, especially towards her allies. She can get embarrassed quickly and blush easily. She is also clumsy and a bit of a trouble maker at times. Darkness rarely talked about herself or her background. When she does talk, it is usually about her twisted fantasies. However, we get some subtle hints that she has high class background, such as how she conducted herself (when she is not in her masochistic mode) or how her family sent them the very expensive snow crabs as house-warming gift. She is a high noble, belonging to the prestigious Dustiness family. While Darkness disapprove abusing her high position, showing her family badge alone will get immediate obedience from most officials and knights. Due to her upbringings and personal interests, Darkness is a subject expert about laws and strong monsters. It is wise to hear what she has to say, but decline any and all quest recommendations she makes, because she only wants to fight insanely strong monsters that may very well wipe out the whole party. Category:Characters